


in a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit

by VIXI17XVII



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Angry Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins & Dís Friendship, Bilbo is So Done, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Erebor, Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, King Thorin, M/M, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Sick Thorin, Sickfic, Tea, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIXI17XVII/pseuds/VIXI17XVII
Summary: Bilbo Baggins wants to return to a normal life. He really does. But when Dís, Thorin Oakenshield's sister comes down to Dale causing a ruckus, he's forced to go back up to Erebor - taking care of a sick Thorin, who's as bitter as ever.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 42
Kudos: 189
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navyfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navyfeather/gifts).



In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. The hole wasn't as you might think - smelly, unkept, oozing with dirt and worms. Perhaps you imagine a dark hole with centipedes wriggling out of it, maggots crunching under your toes with every other step, or spiders and their eggs getting stuck in your hair the moment you enter such place. 

Frankly, you would be wrong. For a hobbit-hole means comfort, to the utmost kind, albeit extra to modern day standards. Hobbits are queer little folk, for one example, they wear no shoes. Their feet are perfectly able to travel across rough terrain without any issues, traveling over rocks, pebbles and stones. 

This is why their floors are quite like the floors we have now, in what we will call the modern era. They're usually wooden, kept clean, and properly taken care of - as all respectable people might do. For the most part, they also have two pantries to store extra food, making sure if a guest or two stops by, that they'll have enough to feed everyone a proper meal. 

This hobbit in particular had a vast number of items, including his favorite arm chair, which had only the softest blanket of which The Shire had to offer hanging off the back of it in an organized way. His handkerchiefs, which had been piled up by the kitchen countertop, stacked by the bread box. Although normally one might find them in his dresser, just beside his favorite and most fashionable pants, of which he wore at only special occasions.

And his garden, of which he took the utmost pride in. His prize winning bluebells and forget-me-nots, of which he had spent years perfecting were well known across The Shire, as well as his award winning herbal teas he'd make, every last ingredient coming from his own garden. He was stubborn, and always had been when it came to using his own materials. 

He had studied every plant type too, or the ones he could get his hands on - be it by books, personal experiences, or wisdom from elder hobbits. Never did he think that this wisdom may play into use in the real world, the world outside of his comfortable little hobbit-hole which he seemed to adore so much. 

Yet, he hadn't been in that hole for nearly a year. His handkerchiefs to his knowledge had gone untouched, hadn't been put back next to his favorite pants and had gone and collected a years worth of dust - which frankly was too much for him. His arm chair had done the same, his softest blanket most likely caked in a gray sheet. 

And his garden. His beloved garden, of which he had spent most of his days in. His garden, which he was praised for, and which he treated like a child of his, dead and gone, withered away by time. Only weeds would grow there, ones he used to pick daily just after he awoke. His bluebells and his forget-me-nots had probably long since been picked by younger hobbits, who'd hand them off to someone else - they were gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.

But, you'd also be wrong once again if you were to believe that this information was useless. You see, if you did, you'd have the same view this particular hobbit had one year ago when he began a long journey, over mountains and across rivers - in which he was supposed to head there and back again. On this journey this information wasn't useful, either.

It was only after, when the journey had ended, when the adventure was over, when the battles had all been won, had the opportunity kicked in for him to use such knowledge to it's full extent. It was only after an awkwardness had filled over everyone, and it was only after new wars begun. 

This hobbit was none other than Bilbo Baggins from Bag End, who lived a happy, calm life in The Shire for nearly fifty some years before heading out on an adventure, one that has been retold time and time again. 

🍄

He had stationed a tent at Lake-Town. Although, during the week that he had been stationed there, it had been reclaimed as _Dale_. He was waiting on Gandalf. Why might you ask? Well, he was quite persistent on making it back before winter with the Wizard accompanying him, so that he might not have to suffer through the cold and unbearable snow. 

Every day made him a little more uneasy, knowing that at any moment the weather could turn for the worse - that soon enough fall would be swinging around, and as soon as fall hits, winter is undoubtedly next. Yet he hadn't seen the Wizard in the past two days - his dear old friend had off and wondered somewhere, doing Wizard business as he might call it. 

He stays in Dale not because he wants to - but because a stubborn King will not accept him in Erebor, no matter how much his Company begs and pleads. It is useless; although they haven't given up yet - each day they come to his tent, barge in without knocking and discuss just how he reacted _this_ time. 

It's not that the days differ from eachother. It's always a threatening no, quite like a parent scolding their younglings for doing something wrong - like stealing, or cursing. But they tell him the news each day either way, and Bilbo can only suppose that it is because they still have hope. 

But hope is like a candle. And Bilbo is trapped in a windy storm, without four walls surrounding him. The earth below him shakes, threatening to give out, yet he does not move - he stays there, stubborn and waiting for a savior who happens to be busy, off doing something else.

Bard checks up on him as well, always making sure that he's eaten his meals - properly eaten, at least. The first two days Bilbo had all but starved himself from stress. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he _needed_ Thorin. Thorin and the Company, that is. They were his friends - his family.

He was even considering not going home. Sure, it was an odd thought - a queer thought for an even more queer hobbit - but it was a thought he happened to have. Because home wouldn't be home anymore. His garden would be gone to the point of no return, his arm chair would feel lonely without several dwarrows around it. His respectable title would be gone - since he had just up and left without a word. Everything he had earnt would be gone, everything but his family.

Yet he had made a mistake. Taken the Arkenstone. Lost one of his greatest friends in the process - and wouldn't, no, couldn't even apologize. An apology wasn't a welcome. He couldn't knock the King across his head either and tell him he was being a stubbron cry baby - that he was being more of a child than a king - because he _was_ a King now. That would be a crime, on one too many levels for Bilbo Baggins. 

The worst part of this all, he thinks to himself, is that he isn't able to help. The thought makes him sick, yet it's a thought that never leaves his mind - he can't help but want to be busy, to go about his day and help others, forget the faults he had made and push them down. But he's shorter than the men in Dale, and they see no real use for him other then being a welcoming face - and maybe someone that could help distinguish mushrooms.

He could try his luck with fishing, too, but frankly it isn't the same as having Thorin tease - in his nasty, albeit rude yet charming little ways. Besides, he's quite sure these men folk would make fun of him for not having the basics down - especially since they've lived on a lake all their lives and certainly, without a doubt know what their doing.

Bilbo doesn't, he didn't grow up near a lake quite as big as this, nor did his father ever teach him how to fish. He'd be useless, so instead he stays in his tent, letting his anger and disappointment - usually all towards himself - wash over him. He collects herbs during the morning and brews tea for anyone who wants it, too, but other than that he keeps to himself.

And maybe it's for the better.

Currently, it was an hour away from lunch, and Bilbo sat on his make shift bed, rolling a coin around on the ground out of boredom. He had become quite skilled at flicking it back and forwards, catching it and repeating, although he had messed up earlier today and said coin jammed it's way into his left thumbnail, right where the nail starts and the skin begins. 

In the process of that all, he had slammed his hand down, and when his hand had reached the rocky ground, the friction caused the coin to split his nail in half. Needless to say, there was plenty of blood. He had made a makeshift bandage out of undried kelp he had found, after throughly washing it of course, and said bandage was currently wrapped around his thumb.

The bleeding had subsided, the burning pain had not. 

He was just about ready to go to sleep for an hour to kill time - because what else could he really be doing during times like these? But that's when he heard it. A female voice. A high pitch female voice, screaming across the far side of Dale - which wasn't more then a hundred foot steps away, calling out his name. Or well, title of sorts. 

"Burglar! Baggins? Baggins! Where is Baggins!" It was unlike any voice he had ever heard before - yet it was familiar, in some odd and confusing way. Bilbo didn't know whether he should be planning an escape or looking to find the cause of such ruckus, so he quickly picked up the spinning coin and flipped it. He figured he'd let fate decide - and fate had decided. She decided to investigate, even if Bilbo had quickly decided he'd much rather not.

So standing up he stuck his head out of the tent, peering around as he did so. "I'm being called?" He shouted out, trying to not pay much mind towards the people who stared at him as if he had just suddenly caught fire - and then he saw her. Her salt and peppered beard, her hair that seemingly matched and the bead of _Durin_. He knew exactly who she was without even having to introduce himself. 

She was Dís, Princess Dís, Mother of Fili and Kili - and Thorin Oakenshields sister. He should have ran - that was the first thought that came to mind when she began to charge towards him, he was out in the open now, and maybe just maybe if he had stayed hidden he'd be able to move right now. But he was frozen. Due to fear. Because for a woman, the first dwarven woman he had seen, she was just as intimidating as the men.

He was willing to bet she was even more intimidating than Thorin himself. 

She wore the same coat, yet under it seemed to lay a light blue dress, one that went all the way down to her ankles. It wasn't a very fancy dress, actually, it was quite the opposite. It looked plain, old fashioned even by his standards, and well worn in. It must have been a favorite of hers, or perhaps her mothers when she was still around.

"We request your presence in Erebor at once," She boomed out - she spoke in such a sure manner, almost daring Bilbo to challange her. And although he knew for a fact that he shouldn't be, that the best idea would have been keeping his mouth shut, he answered that call. "I'm afraid you're mistaken," He said, quickly stepping fully out of his tent before looking up towards her. "I've been banished from Erebor for nearly a week, and if the King wishes for my presence he can come and find me." 

Her eyes widened, a sense of shock quickly spreading across her face before an audible scoff echoed off her lips. "Frankly, the King is being immature from what I've heard, and although I'd be delighted to bring him down here to have this conversation with you, i can't. As i mentioned before, we need you in Erebor, and currently i out rank the King." 

"Why can't you? And what do you mean by that, Lady Dís?" The hobbit quickly spoke back, his forehead gaining a dozen and a half lines from his confused, yet curious squint towards her. This time there was no look of surprise in return, rather a quick statement that caused the hobbit to flush from embarrassment - and fear. "He's currently bedridden. Balin suspects posion." She was about to continue, but very quickly Bard cut her off.

Bilbo hadn't noticed when he had come around, but he stood beside the hobbit now, his voice quick and sharp. "If you are accusing Bilbo of such things, I'll have you know you are in my Kingdom, and false accusations are a _treason_." Dís simply smiled - a devlish smirk if Bilbo had ever seen one. It instantly sent a shiver up his spine, and that's when he knew he had made a mistake. 

He should have just gone peacefully.

"We need him for his knowledge of plants, King," she seemed to pause for a moment, as if remembering his name, "King Bard of Dale. I apologize for not being able to formally introduce myself at this moment and tell my life story, but the King of Erebor has been throwing up since dawn, and this halfling is our last chance of properly taking care of him. Now, you'll either come willingly, Baggins, or I'll take you to Erebor by force."

Bard seemed to freeze, attempting to come up with a rebuttal before Dís quickly continued. "If your rules haven't been written yet, and if they haven't been passed as laws, then they are just rules that keep the people in check - Bilbo and I are neither your people, nor your race." She mused, quickly locking eyes with the Hobbit, awaiting his answer. 

He didn't know what to do. Part of his mind was screaming at him to hurry - Thorin needed help, and he had been dying to help someone for ages. The other part wanted him to run, run back to Bag End where he supposedly belonged and not deal with this. Yet at the end of the day, he didn't need Dís - who was utterly terrifying - coming after him. So without another word, he made his way towards her, and they began their Journey back to Erebor. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Who cleared this Mushroom as edible?" He had only been there for two minutes, the moment he walked into the make shift emergency room the evidence had been brought to him. Mushrooms. He suspected it might be the cause of this all - they usually were, after all. Hobbits had always had good knowledge over which ones were good to eat, but mistakes were constantly being made. It seemed like dwarrows had the same problem, too.

The Company looked towards eachother - they had all been on the opposite side of a make shift blanket wall put up, on the other side was Thorin and Dís, currently silent. Listening, perhaps. "Uh, i think Fili did-," Kili began, Fili quickly yelling out that he didn't. Balin looked towards Dwalin, and Nori looked towards Bombur - soon enough they were at war, accusing eachother of poisoning their King.

"Calm down!" Bilbo all but screamed, sticking his hands out and stomping his left food across the ground, having the sound echo out - instantly the group silenced themselves. He waited a moment before picking up the mushroom brought to him when he had first entered. "It doesn't matter who picked it, who gave it to him, and who let the idiot eat it. What matters is that you learn what this is." He said, a groan in his voice as he did.

"This is a Clitocybe rivulosa." He said, bringing it closer towards them as he did so. "It's ined-," he was caught off by Fili, who quickly blurted his words out. "Mister Boggins, what the hell does that mean?" Bilbo's breath hitched before he sighed, quickly nodding as he did so. "This is Fool’s Funnel." He began once more, shaking his head as he did so. "It's inedible. Symptoms include diarrhea, vomiting, nausea, blurred vision, laboured breathing, sweating and extra salivation." He mused, setting the Mushroom down.

"I thought it was a Miller Mushroom," Balin quickly said. "When i first seen it, at least. I was the one who found him - he had fallen over." Bilbo smiled, shaking his head as he did so. "Millers are usually mistaken for the Fool's Funnel, and vise versa of course. But you're lucky." The Company looked towards eachother, raising their brows. "It's extremely toxic, and definitely not good for you by any means, but Thorin most likely won't die with proper treatment. He's healthy after all, and unless he ate a whole field to himself someone of his size won't die."

"And you know how to uh, fix him?" Ori quickly said, before biting his lip immediately after. "It's really one of those things where you do what you can and hope for the best, but yes, i helped my Mother when my father ate a dozen when i was younger." Bilbo said before taking a deep breath, spinning around and pushing the blanket to the side, walking forwards before turning back and recreating the make shift wall, just after Balin followed him in.

"Direct me, and I'll do my best to help," The white bearded dwarf said, nodding as he did so. "Can you get a glass of water and a bucket? As well as a mostly liquid based snack of some sort? He needs energy, even if it just comes back up again, better that then his stomach acid." Bilbo said, rolling up his sleeves well doing so before hesitantly heading towards the bed.

He could see Thorin, who seemed weak - perhaps from lack of sleep, and Dís, who sat in a chair near by, watching over her brother. "I apologize for earlier, Lady Dís. I did not know the circumstances," Bilbo said softly. "Do you know how much he consumed?"

"Apology accepted, and no, he's barely spoken to me - other than begging me not to go knocking on your door for help," She said, a frustrated look spreading across her face as he looked towards him. He was conscious, but purposely staying silent - as if it would win him any battles.

"Guess we'll go about this the harder way," Bilbo mumbled, quickly placing a hand on Thorin's forehead to check if he had a fever - his cheeks were a decent shade of pink, but that could have been wind burnt or perhaps embarrassment of needing him around once more. 

Although Thorin quickly attempted to sit up, his arm crashing against Bilbo's with no real force as he groaned. "I'm perfectly fine; get back to Dale so that when the Wizard comes to find you, he can bring you home, traitor." With that, he began to shift around, seemingly attempting to stand before going cross eyed. His breath hitched before he quickly muttered a single word under his breath, said word being "bucket".

Dís quickly lifted something up, the King spinning his head around before the ever familiar sound of vomiting filled the air, a gag coming immediately after. Moments later, when Dís was able to bring the bucket away, she pinned Thorin back down onto the bed, silently with a small glare in her eyes. 

"Accept help. You heard him. It's not definite that you will survive if you don't get help." Thorin seemed to contemplate this for a moment, before turning towards Bilbo. "What's my chances on survival if i kick you out right now?" Bilbo groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose before closing his eyes. "Dís, this wasn't a good idea-." She quickly cut him off, clicking her tongue. "No; answer the question, I'm curious."

"Without proper care, the body will continue to throw up, I'm sure he's already reached stomach acid, which is probably burning the back or his throat - that only causes worse problems, which can lead to infections, so your biggest worry won't be about the mushrooms. In short, without my help since it seems I'm the only one knowledgable on this topic, his chances of surviving this is drastically lower than his chances of surviving. If he continues to be stubborn that is." Bilbo quickly spat out, removing his hand from his face, opening his eyes and looking towards Dís.

"With my help this could be over in less then a few days - maybe even sooner, if he decides to not try and push himself in the betweens." He quickly added, biting the inside of his cheek immediately after. "See, stop being a stubbron rut and let the grocer help. He obviously knows more then you, Thorin." Dís spoke with a smile, just as Balin came back, handing Bilbo the water glass and setting the new bucket down beside him. 

"I've encouraged Bombur to get along with making dinner, which will be chicken soup, and i do believe he's at it right now. It should be done in around twenty minutes, and I'll bring three bowls back when it is." With that he left, only sparing Thorin one last glance before racing out. "Sit up." Bilbo quickly said, locking eyes with Thorin. "Don't sit up, stay laying down, sit up, no laying down - can't anyone make up their mind? Or am i supposed to just follow orders like a ragdoll?" He mumbled, pushing himself up before shifting his body towards Bilbo.

His comment was ignored as Bilbo placed the glass of water on the table beside the bed, turning back towards Thorin before guiding his arms out of the thick coat he was still wearing, handing it to Dís before doing the same with two of the three shirts he had on. Thorin, albeit reluctant to do all of this, didn't complain as much as Bilbo expected him to.

"Now, i need you to rinse your mouth out." Bilbo said, passing the water to Thorin before grabbing the bucket. "Don't drink, there could still very well be Mushroom particles in your mouth - so before you attempt to eat anything, they need to be rid of. This should also eventually help with salvation." Thorin groaned under his breath, bringing the glass to his lips before leaning his head back. Moments later he was gargling, all before spitting into the bucket, coughing immediately after.

He set the bucket back down, taking the glass from him before setting it on the side table again. "Now, if you're ready to answer my questions," Bilbo said, looking back towards him. "How many mushrooms did you eat?" Thorin only stared at him for a moment before sighing. 

"Three," He said, letting his voice grow silent before continuing, "dozen." Bilbo's eyes widened before he held in a snort. "They taste so bitter though - i couldn't even process how my father ate a dozen, they're really awful. Yet quite sweet too, oddly enough." 

"You've eaten them before?" Thorin murmured out, raising his brow. Bilbo only shrugged, tilting his head to the side as he did so. "A small one, i was curious to how he ate so many - so of course I'd have to try one for myself. I believe i was eighteen at the time - not my wisest choice, i paid for it with a twenty four hour flu." He said, crossing his arms as he did so.

"I was hungry - and hunting. I figured it was close by, and i wouldn't have to leave my post." He mumbled, rubbing his arms, before looking around. "How long do i have to be here for?" He said, his voice becoming more irritated as his eyes roamed around the room.

"Well, after we get food into you, there's no reason to stay here," Thorin quickly darted his eyes back to Bilbo. "So i can go back to my errands -," Bilbo shook his head. "No, not exactly. You can lay in your bed for the next weekish, but you certainly can't go back to your errands, not until we know for a fact the toxins have left your body." 

Thorin let out a disgruntled noise before looking back towards Dís. "You're not doing them," He said, in a 'matter of fact' sort of tone. "And who else do you except to be doing it?" She said, raising her brows. "Balin? He's busy enough as it is - and besides, I'm the next in line, so the roll should fall to me."

"You're a guest in my Kingdom and have no clue what it needs," He said, crossing his arms. "And frankly, you'd baby your sons - they survived a Dragon and a battle that divided us, they don't need their Mother spoon feeding them." 

She shook her head, chuckling from pure anger. "Well Fili and Kili aren't of age, meaning the roll falls to-," He quickly cut her off, blurting his words out. "The halfing," Bilbo, without realizing what he had just said, quickly spat his words out. "Hobbit. Not halfing, i am not half of you, i can do anything you can and more," He hissed behind his teeth before pausing.

"Wait -," He said, snapping his head towards Dís before back towards Thorin. "Me? Me?!" Dís nodded, pointing towards Bilbo as she did so. "You were ready to kick him out moments ago, and you're trusting him over me! You've gone mad! I thought we already hid the gold!" She laughed, cackling as she shook her head. "Unbelieveable, not only are you a coward, you trust traitors over your own blood."

"He's capable of doing whatever i am, and The Company already follows his every word - even going as far as to go against mine and see him daily." Thorin spoke out, with a little too much venom. "And in a week when i am no longer bedridden, he can return to Dale, and eventually to The _Shire_." 

"I-," Bilbo began, quickly jumping in to protest before Bombur pushed the makeshift wall back, holding a bowl in one hand - Balin trailing behind him with another two.

They ate in uncomfortable silence, Bilbo not wanting to admit to himself how much he missed Bombur's cooking well he was gone. Because he knew in a week, or possibly even sooner, when Thorin felt he was good to go, Bilbo would leave Erebor for good. 

He didn't have a say in that, and he never would.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't get better. Thorin did, of course. As soon as he put away a dozen or so bowls of soup he was able to stand without his head rushing. His cheeks were less flushed, too, although he was still quite sweaty, pale and had a sickly stench to him that Bilbo hadn't smelt in a while. In the year that he had traveled with Thorin's Company, not a single soul had been sick - it was probably some sort of magic, truthfully, casted by Gandalf to keep everyone healthy.

Bilbo didn't want to think about it. It brought back too many good memories that he'd rather just toss away - it would make things easier on him, when his time came to leave. He didn't have to for long, though, since as soon as Thorin could stand, he made it well known that he wanted to be brought to his room. Dís and him lead the way, Bilbo traveling behind them with a fresh bucket, and Thorin's removed clothes. 

What didn't get better was the tension. The unwanted silent fight going on between the three of them - really, it was just Dís and Bilbo against Thorin, but either way, it was unwelcomed. He didn't want to fight; let alone be here. Yet some how this situation had become his problem - he wasn't okay with that either, he didn't need these responsibilities, but having them meant staying for a little while longer.

So deep down, it was worth it.

When Thorin entered his room he instantly tore his last shirt off, laying in bed, not minding the unmade disaster as he closed his eyes. "Remind me to convince Balin to get better emergency beds - they're at least a thousand years old and feel like hay. I'd much prefer stone jabbing into my spine than that any day." Dís snickered, rolling her eyes. "Awh Princess, at least it's a bed."

Thorin made a face of disgust before opening his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Balin will be here at one to explain what your responsibilities are, Baggins. During the period well you are away to take care of said responsibilities, i wish to be left alone. It'll be the period where i rest, wash and change. You're not expected to be back before six, and if you do happen to return before then, knock." 

Bilbo only nodded, momentarily keeping eye contact with Thorin before looking away, letting his eyes wander across the room. Everything was a shade of blue, grey or silver. Along the dressers there was jewelry, some of it being things Bilbo had no clue on what they were called, or where it would sit on the body - frankly, he didn't care too much for such things as jewelry. He'd rather stay as far away as possible from such things, since when ever he wore any, it'd normally come off due to it being too bulky - or too loose, or really a million other things that he could list on the spot. It was just annoying, and in his mind, useless.

Thorin obviously seemed to have a different opinion, though, seeing that his room seemed to be drenched in it. Only silver, though. Bilbo could not see a single glimpse of gold - and momentarily he wondered if it was because of what Dís had said earlier about Gold. He was terrified of asking what that meant - yet at the same time, it was causing an uneasy feeling in his stomach not knowing about it. He decided that Balin would be his best shot, and that he'd ask him later on today. 

"There's a spare room down the hall, on the left side with a green handkerchief tied around the doorknob. You're excused to make yourself familiar with the area." Bilbo didn't hesitate to stand up, softly nodding before bowing, ever so slightly towards the both of them. With that he made his way towards the door, heading out of it almost instantly, as if Thorin would try to make him stay. He knew he wouldn't, but the break from the tension - and from everything else - was more then enough for him.

🍄

"Did he just _bow_?" Thorin's voice was but a whisper as he looked towards his sister, wide eyed, filled with confusion and surprise. Dís only held in a chuckle; nodding slightly. "I take it that he doesn't bow to you often?" That was an understatement - as long as Thorin had known the hobbit, he had known that the hobbit didn't care much for royalistic roles, and much rather treat Thorin as a _leader_. 

And even then; most of the time the hobbit didn't listen to things set in stone. Like not to talk to elvish folk, or to steal stones more important than anything else - no, Bilbo Baggins did not listen to reason. He listened to _himself_. And bowing to someone like Thorin wasn't something he himself would ever do.

"Never." Thorin mused, yawning slightly as he did so. "It's new." Dís only hummed in response, looking around the room for a moment before looking back towards him. "Plenty of things are new. I suspect he's doing it as a simple way of stating that he agrees with you - when all is said and done with he'll be gone." 

"How do you know that? Are you conversing with the enemy too - you're just as bad as The Company." A small scoff left his lips as he looked towards her eyes, slowly raising a brow - of course he was curious as to what she meant. Any sane person would be, he thought. How could she already know so much about the hobbit well hearing so little about him? 

Or well - little in the sense that Thorin couldn't shut up about not letting him come to the rescue, listing half a million reasons as to why it would be a bad idea. She didn't know much of anything else, though - unless Fili and Kili had already decided to speak about their 'hero' to Dís, which really, wouldn't have surprised him.

"He's about as stubborn as you. When i came to get him, not only did i have Bard ask me to leave - the halfling refused to come back with me, stating that a certain fool happened to have banned him less then a week ago." She said, her tone too sharp for Thorin's liking - but honestly, with his splitting headache and the remaining dizziness from those stupid mushrooms, he didn't exactly want to argue with her about Bilbo Baggins.

"Is he really? I doubt I've noticed," He said back, clicking his tongue before sighing. "And everyone seems to love him - which is exhausting, really." Thorin added, coughing softly afterwards, closing his eyes. "I've heard. He's a bright little fellow - might be intimidating if he wasn't half my size." Dís said, chuckling softly as she headed towards the candles in the room, blowing them out with a small hum.

"Did anyone tell you about how he attempted to face Azog?" He said softly before chuckling. "It's a long story - remind me to tell you all the finer details one day." Dís paused, just before blowing out the last candle. "He saved your life, didn't he?" 

For a moment only silence rang out around the room - for a moment, Thorin was left speechless. Dís simply blew out the last candle, heading towards the doors before Thorin finally decided to speak. "I suppose it could be seen that way." 

"Maybe you should be more thankful then - i doubt whatever he did to piss you off was a good enough reason to shove him out of your Kingdom. Especially after he should in theory be seen as a Noble in your court, not only for helping recapture Erebor, but for saving your life." Thorin didn't have a chance to get angry - not out loud at least, for Dís instantly opened the door, silently closing it behind her - the King sat there breathing, his eyes opened slightly as he looked towards his darkened roof.

And of course he was angry - he was furious, really. His own sister, his own blood had just told him that he should be more _thankful_ to an enemy. Yet at the same time, he couldn't really deny that she was wrong - he had saved his life. Multiple times, really - it was ridiculous, considering how tiny and fragile the other man seemed. 

It would be easier when Bilbo was out of Erebor, Thorin thought. He could put up with it for one week - ignore what his sister had to say, and get on with recovery. It was his choice after all - and if he believed that the halfling was a dangerous force, then everyone else would have to stand by his final decision. 

🍄

It was safe to say that Balin was the only one with a good head on his shoulders at the moment. The rest of the Company had decided to back off; sort of, at least. Fili and Kili, as well as Bombur, Bifur and Ori had decided to start planning out a way fo make Thorin let Bilbo stay - Nori, Dori, Bofur, Gloin and Dwalin had decided to leave tye issue alone - for now at least, and see what will happen in a day or two. Oin thinks the whole mess is Bilbo's fault, and that rightfully, he should be the one to apologize. 

Balin was the only one who was neutral - in a sense at least. He didn't support either side, but he'd help either way - Thorin was over reacting, he knew this; and he knew that Thorin was already regretting his stubborn behavior. That was clear enough, considering Bilbo had a room in Erebor - one planned out since they had cleaned this side of the Kingdom. Even then, Bilbo's name couldn't be uttered in the Kingdom.

But he had his own bed, his own room - just as big, if not bigger than Thorin's. It wasn't the company who fought for that, either. It was Thorin, who albeit abruptly, decided that Bilbo Baggins should have a place to stay. Very few knew it was meant for Bilbo - they assumed it was simply a guest room. Balin knew different. The way the room was decorated, the way fake, paper flowers had been placed around in it - it was everything Bilbo had spoken about and more.

But Balin also seen Thorin's side of things. Sure, he was being melodramatic - but Bilbo was _stubbron_ as well. He wouldn't ever apologize - the King wouldn't ever take an apology. So here they both are, tiptoeing around eachother like anxious toddlers, when in reality, they both want the same thing. Bilbo staying in Erebor.

It was doubtful it would ever happen - only a Wizard could grant two blind men the power to realize their mistakes - but it was hilarious watching the rest of the Company try, ignore or disagree with every little thing said. 

"Balin, might i be able to join you? I've heard you'll be accompanying Bilbo, teaching him what Thorin would be doing around now." Dís mused, appearing from Thorin's bedroom - she wore a soft smile, a smile that seemed to be proud in herself for being just on time - on time for what, Balin did not know, although he assumed he had something to do with it.

"Accompany me? Is that what Thorin is getting me to do now?" Balin mused, nodding softly well doing so. "That boy is off his rockers, i must admit; although if it's Bilbo he wants looking over Erebor for a week, then i suppose i should give the hobbit his boundaries." He stated, nodding his head towards her before glancing around.

"Is it safe to say that he'll be in his room?" Balin asked, noticing that the green handkerchief had been moved - it no longer was tied to the doorknob, instead it must have been inside, away from the public eye. "I do think so - That's where Thorin stated he should go; anyways. I do not know much about Master Baggins, but it sounds like he has a mind of his own." 

"That he does, Lady Dís. A mind and a half, really. He's a brilliant little fellow, heart of gold, too." Balin said, heading towards where the green handkerchief once was - Dís followed along, a smirk pressed against her lips. "Gold is dangerous to a Durin's eye, perhaps that is why Thorin has gone _mad_." 

Balin's hand had just reached the doorknob, yet he hesitated from throwing it open, sparing the Princess a glance. He knew where she was coming from - at least, he thought he did. So he spared a grin as well before nodding. "Perhaps he is why Thorin has gone mad."


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing he had noticed had been the green handkerchief. He stood there for a moment, looking towards it - it was definitely old, well made. Something that perhaps his mother would have used when she was still alive. He personally had no use for things like that anymore, though. It was a simple reminder of what he had been through in the past year - a smile nearly pressed itself against his lips.

"You will have to do without pocket handkerchiefs, and a great many other things, before we reach our journey's end, Bilbo Baggins." He was shocked when he had first heard this - really, the whole adventure had shocked him, the fact that he had agreed to something so dangerous terrified him. "You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you. The world is ahead." At the time he didn't know what Gandalf had meant. He was just a kooky old Wizard, anyways. 

But he was right. Even now when Bilbo thought about it - he did have to go without many of his luxuries, things that he had been blessed with in The Shire. Even now, he'd much rather comfort over sleeping on stone - but he'd gladly do it all again, every painstaking moment, as long as The Company joined him.

The world was ahead of him - The Company, his dearest friends, and _The Greatest Adventure_ a hobbit had ever gone on. Maybe his journey had yet to end - which truthfully, it hadn't. He had made it very clear that when his journey is over, he'll be back in Bag End, sitting in his comfy little chair - _but_ he was quite comfortable now, even if he knew he'd soon leave. 

He frowned, grabbing the handkerchief and pulling at it, removing it from the doorknob before opening the door, and heading inside. 

And it reminded him of his Garden. There wasn't a place where flowers didn't rest, perfectly handmade little flowers, crafted from what seemed to be paper - it wasn't meant to be romantic; that was clear enough. There wasn't a rose in sight. Yet bluebells and forget-me-nots were everywhere; as well as others that filled the room with a bright and enchanting color. 

Had every guest room been made like this? It stopped Bilbo dead in his tracks, his hand still holding the green handkerchief as he turned around, admiring the room - it was huge, the perfect size for a King. Then again, Thorin's room had been huge as well - and perhaps all the rooms in the castle were this big. After all, it was a _castle_. Erebor itself, the future city that is, would have much smaller rooming and much smaller housing.

It would be more cozy, Bilbo quickly thought to himself. Or, as cozy as a dwarrow would like to be. He wasn't too sure on if they'd have little sofa's and carpets and what not - did they have a purpose for such things? Thinking about it only reminded him that he'd most likely never find out - so he shut down that idea as well, taking a deep breath before heading towards a small table in the corner of the room.

There was a window there, too. A small one with a perfect little view - the sun was going down at this point, a beautiful sunset in the sky, filled with hues of pink and red. Sunsets were different around here - in the Shire they were barely vibrant, not to mention, it was too cold to really enjoy stepping outside to watch them. 

Yet along the Journey Bilbo was able to see the sunset become more and more vibrant with each passing night. For a while he had thought it was just his eyes playing tricks on him, until one day he could see red reflecting off of the water - he had only heard of sunsets like these from stories he had been able to get hold of. From books of adventures - and from his mother; who had always a story or two to tell.

He sighed slightly, turning around before seeing the door fly open - a yelp left his lips as he jumped, diving for the nearest weapon-like thing - which happened to be a unlit candle. Quickly pressing his back to the wall he held the candle out in front of him before seeing Balin and Dís - who held in a chuckle as they layed their eyes on him. 

"Well; hello to you too, Baggins." Dís said, taking a few steps forwards. Bilbo quickly set the candle down, taking a deep breath before backing away from the wall with a small smile. "Bilbo, please. Baggins was my father, specifically Master Baggins. I'm just Bilbo," He mused, winking slightly before looking towards Balin. "I suppose it's time to uh, learn about what the King's responsibilities are, huh?" 

Balin nodded; turning around as he did so. In a way he seemed to be gesturing Bilbo to come along. "Is it too late to inquire about what those duties might be?" Bilbo says, setting the handkerchief on the seat before rushing behind Balin, Dís following as well. "No, not at all young lad - although it's too late for you to back out, I'm afraid. I'll be here to help you, though."

"Great," Bilbo mused, smiling softly as he did so. "So, what's the first thing on our list, then?" 

🍄

Hunting. Bilbo had hunted before - it wasn't uncommon to learn, after all, considering that hobbits needed to gain meat just like any other species - minus the elvish, that is. Although it was much more simpler to have a specific group of hunters, who'd sell their finds to everyone else - so, well he had learnt, it had always been more of a pastime. 

That didn't stop him, though. 

The duty was to make sure that the dwarrows on site were keeping up with their schedule - they needed enough food to survive in the winter, and it was clear that any day now it would arrive. So, trading was necessary to gain what they needed - an easy way of getting that would be hunting. They didn't need to trade meat, rather, trade fur. 

Balin had went on and on about the people in Dale, who'd willingly hand over any extra supplies they had for warm fur coats - which Fili, Kili and Dís could produce. Which left the hunting to Fili and Kili - and Dís of course, although she had been collecting herbs and what not when Thorin had decided to step in earlier today.

Upon seeing Fili and Kili, he was swept off the ground and spun around like a rag doll. "Bilbo!" The two screamed out, chuckling as they held him. "Does this mean you're staying?" Kili began, quickly gesturing towards the mountain side. "We'd love for you to stay during the Winter Months - we need the help anyways, and I'm sure Thorin would allow you to help if he's already allowed you to stay and-." 

Bilbo quickly cut him off. "No no, nothing of the sort - I'm just covering his responsibilities well he's bedridden." He said softly as Fili set him down, the two brothers raising their brows at the hobbit. "I'll be here for a week. That's it." He restated; biting his lip before shaking his head. "Relax - that isn't what we need to be talking about, anyways. How's hunting coming along?"

"Well, since you've been dealing with Thorin, we've gained two dears, a dozen rabbits and - well, we're waiting for a bear to make its way out of it's cave. It's been an issue for a while now, considering it's eating all the herbs Dís has been collecting." Fili said, frowning slightly well he spoke before grinning. "Hey, I've got an idea."

"What's your idea?" Kili said before looking towards Bilbo - looking back towards Fili with a grin. "Oh, that's a great idea - Dís, where did you leave your honey?" Bilbo hesitated, taking a step back as Dìs ran around, grabbing a jar of golden liquid before handing it to Kili. "Hey Bilbo, do you mind being bait?" 

"I-." Bilbo choked out. "Oh god," he said, closing his eyes before mumbling a prayer under his breath. "That's totally a yes," Fili mused; grabbing Bilbo who let out a yelp - Balin quickly stepped forward, as if wanting to protect the hobbit before Dís put a hand on his back. "Relax, he went against Azog - I'm sure he can handle a bear." Balin was about to protest, before shaking his head, realizing that what ever he said wouldn't stop the Durin's. He mouthed a 'sorry' to Bilbo before stepping back.

Minutes later he was tied to a tree, hair slicked up with honey, right beside a bear den. Now he was freaking out - the reality of the situation finally hitting him as he kicked his feet around, letting out breathless screams in an attempt to stay quiet. "You're doing amazing Bilbo!" Fili said, clapping his hands together.

Then the earth shaked ever so slightly, a inhuman groan ringing out as well - and a damned bear began walking out of his cave, looking for dinner. Which was Bilbo, obviously - as soon as it took a big whiff of the air it looked towards Bilbo, causing the hobbit to gulp as he stared into the eyes of a beast.

And it began to move closer to him, until it was so close that he could smell the rotting flesh in his breath - and it licked Bilbo's hair, smacking it's mouth together. It's eyes instantly darkened - and Bilbo nearly pissed himself when the bear began to lean closer towards his face, opening its jaw with overly huge, sharp, jagged teeth and -

Kili screamed at the top of his lungs, causing the bear to spin around. Bilbo's view was blocked - although he could hear the bear scream moments later before doubling over. His chest rose up and down with every passing second as his heart raced, looking towards a very pleased Fili and Kili, who rushed over towards him.

Fili untied him from the tree well Kili removed the bears head, confirming that it was dead before turning towards Balin and Dís, who wore overly proud smiles. As soon as the hobbit was untied he stood up, gripping to Fili before sighing. "Never let me do that again - ever." He mumbled, letting Fili go before taking a few steps forwards, looking towards the now decapitated bear with horror.

"Well, that'll be enough stew for a week at least." Bilbo said before chuckling, grinning towards Dís and Balin. "Next task; i suppose?" 

🍄

The next task was the kitchen - making sure the chefs had all that they needed for the next meal. It was simple enough, a small conversation with Bombur and Ori. They were in and out of the kitchen in less then fifteen minutes; and thankfully they had enough of everything to make dinner - which was chipmunk stew. Bilbo would have loved to stay there longer, talking about dinner and food in general - but the third and final task of the day awaited them.

Minus talking to Thorin about everything, that is. That would be the real last thing - apparently he would be doing that over dinner, alone in Thorin's room. Then he'd have to check over everything, making sure The King was getting better, perhaps giving him medicine before returning to bed for the night. 

Nori, Dori, and Dwalin, as well as Bofur, Gloin and Bifur happened to be the clean up crew - from what Balin said, anyways. They'd go around making sure parts of the castle were secure; keeping everything up to their safety standards. Which basically meant making sure the damned Dragon hadn't crumbled any rooms - one by one they cleaned and cleared them out, so far they were half done. In a week or two, Balin had mentioned, they'd probably be done the whole Castle - then they could start planning building architecture for next year. Apparently, that was Balin and Oin's job at the moment.

They were planning out the more important buildings and where they should be. Currently, that part of the kingdom was in ruins - but by next spring it would be fully rebuilt, and Erebor would be opened to all. 

They went around the rooms they had cleared out today, Bilbo writing down what end they started in and what end they eventually came out of. It wasn't necessarily interesting - but it was amazing how much they claimed to have done since yesterday. Then again, their team seemed to be the biggest out of everyone so far - so it only made sense that their team would make double, if not triple the amount of progress. 

When Bilbo had finally been excused to go and grab dinner, he rushed to the kitchen, quickly grabbing a bowl for both him and Thorin before rushing down the halls, attempting to find the King's room. Once he was successful, he balanced both bowls on one arm before knocking on the door, opening it and stepping in, grabbing one of the bowls with his now free hand. 

Surprisingly, Thorin was awake, sitting up right in his bed - he had thrown a new shirt on, too. Silently he grabbed a bowl from Bilbo, allowing the other man to turn around and close the door - before returning and leaning against a wall, close by the bed, taking a spoonful of the stew before eating.

He let the silence stay for a moment before nodding. "The cleaning guild is going swell, above productivity again - the entire west side has been cleaned out today, and part of the south side as well." Thorin nodded in approval, taking a bite in of stew before chewing away. "The kitchen is fine as well, although tomorrow it'll need to be restalked in meat - that isn't an issue though, considering the hunting guild did brilliant as well."

"How many kills today?" He inquired, looking towards Bilbo. The hobbit paused before tilting his head to the side. "A dozen rabbits, a few deer and a giant Grizzly." Bilbo said; eating more of the stew as Thorin nodded, processing what he had said. His eyes widened as he looked Bilbo up and down, jaw dropping. "A Grizzly? As in the bear?"

"Yes, as in the bear. Huge nasty thing too, your nephews are insane." Bilbo said, clicking his tongue. "And, might i add, frankly have went down a level on people I'd let watch over me in my sleep." 

"You've got a list?" Thorin teased, grinning slightly as he raised a brow. "Your hair is.. extremely matted?" Bilbo nodded, hesitating before attempting to run a hand through his hair. "Honey." Thorin paused before snorting. "You're quite odd, Baggins." Bilbo only smiled. "I'd must admit that you're odd as well, Sir." With that he set his bowl down, wiping his hands on his clothes before walking towards The King.

"Now, have you thrown up since I've been here last?" Thorin shook his head, handing Bilbo his bowl - he set that down on a side table before leaning forwards, placing a hand on Thorin's head. "Still warm - although far better." Bilbo mused before throwing on a quick grin. "Who knows, maybe you won't be bed ridden for a week." 

"Maybe," Thorin mumbled before raising his hand, setting it on top of Bilbo's head. "Why's it matted down with honey?" Bilbo fought the need to take a step back, momentarily holding his breath before responding. "Fili and Kili. Seems like i make decent bear bait. Which reminds me, they'll be skinning their game after dinner - tomorrow they're heading to Dale to trade, apparently." 

"Tell them to take Nori and Dori with them." Thorin said before removing his hand, running it on his own shirt. "And next time use a dead deer carcass - you're insane, did you know that?" He said, frowning slightly. "Didn't have much of a choice," Bilbo said before shrugging. "Although I'll keep that in mind; next time they want to use something as bait." 

"There won't be a next time, especially if they're putting others in danger." Thorin mumbled before yawning. "How about the weaponry, or did Balin save that for tomorrow?" He asked, leaning his head against the wall. "I believe that'll be tomorrow," Bilbo mused. "Although I'm sure the weaponry is doing grand as well." He quickly added, offering a weak smile.

Thorin raised a brow though, looking towards Bilbo's thumb before speaking. "What's with the green wrap?" He questioned, causing Bilbo to look down before snorting. "Ahh - it's a ridiculous little story. I forgot that it was there actually, should probably take it off and let the wound breathe."

Thorin blinked a few dozen times before biting the inside of his cheek. "Wound?" The hobbit only nodded, quickly unwrapping his thumb before showing Thorin the damage he had done to himself. "A coin split my finger open, to phrase it in a short manner at least." Thorin nodded, eyeing it - it had already begun to bruise ever so slightly.

"Well then, i suppose i should get these bowls back to Bombur," He stated, turning round and grabbing the two bowls he had set down, stacking them and cradling them in one arm before looking back towards Thorin. "Good night, Sir." 

The King seemed to make a face - although he quickly blinked it off, nodding as if to say it back. Bilbo quickly fled, closing the door gently behind him before rushing off to the kitchen. The sooner he was able to wash his hair the better. Not to mention that for a moment it felt as if they were on speaking grounds. Back when the journey had started, after Bilbo had nearly proven himself - that was when there had been speaking grounds shared between him and Thorin. 

Perhaps it had been because of how long his day was - he refused to believe anything else really. Yes, he most likely just needed rest; which luckily would be achieved very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

It was around four in the morning when Thorin awoke, rushing to his personal bathroom - it was around five in the morning when Bilbo had finally found him, doubled over a chamber pot. Things had been looking better - health wise for Thorin, yet something obviously wasn't sitting well.

It took another hour for Bilbo to help clean Thorin up, Thorin of course had been stubborn about it - complaining through it all. But in the end he finally was able to lay in his bed again, and Bilbo was able to feel his head. It wasn't warm - no, in fact it was cold. Far too cold. "I'm starting to think this isn't just the Mushrooms," Bilbo mused, frowning as he placed a hand on the King's cheek, tilting his head to the side.

"I think you've got a flu as well, sure - you did eat plenty of Mushrooms, but by now you should at least be able to keep semi-solid food down." He added, hesitating before taking his hand away, rubbing his left eye with his other hand. He let out a small yawn before shaking his head, Thorin letting out a mumbled complaint.

"I doubt i have a flu - i haven't been sick in years, and-." Bilbo cut him off, slightly rolling his eyes. "That doesn't prevent you from getting sick, if anything, you're more likely to with how weak your immune system must have been yesterday." Bilbo stated before turning around. 

"Where do you keep your spare blankets? Sweating this out is probably the best idea." He mused out before looking over his shoulder as Thorin spoke. "Closest nearest to the Bathroom." Bilbo nodded, quickly rushing towards the closet before grabbing a few dozen blankets, heading back towards the bedside. 

Setting the blankets on the ground, he took the top one before unfolding it, placing the blanket on top of Thorin before repeating this action - in less then a few minutes later he had a decent stack of blankets layed across Thorin's body. He paused before heading to the bathroom, quickly grabbing a bucket from under the sink before rushing back to the bedside. "Here, just in case you need it. I suggest you get a few more hours of sleep."

"I-." Thorin mumbled out. He paused; looking towards Bilbo before speaking. "Do you mind staying around until i pass out?" Bilbo's eyes practically doubled in size as he parted his lips - debating on what to say before nodding slightly, turning around and grabbing a chair stationed by a table before dragging it over, sitting down just by the bedside.

"Thank you," Thorin mumbled, pressing his head further into the pillow before sighing. "My head is throbbing," He said, as if to change the topic - a small frown pressed against his lips as he did so. "I might be able to change that," Bilbo mused. "I'll be right back, okay?" 

Thorin nodded, watching as the hobbit stood up, racing out of the room - he was willing to bet a full minute didn't even pass before Bilbo was back, softly closing the door behind him, a glass of water and a small bowl held in his hands as he did so.

"What's in the bowl?" Thorin questioned, slightly leaning up as Bilbo handed him the glass of water. "Almonds. You're either dehydrated, or the headache is coming from your excessive vomiting - I'm willing to bet it's a mixture of both." 

"What are almonds going to do?" He said, shaking his head slightly before flinching, holding in a pained mutter as he closed his eyes, taking a drink from the water glass. "They're a natural headache relief - i thought you of everyone would know this." The hobbit seemed to gently tease Thorin.

Thorin set down the glass, a confused expression layed out across his face as he stared at Bilbo. Bilbo paused for a moment before blinking half a dozen times, finally speaking afterwards. "Fili and Kili - it was a joke? About how they're hard to handle?" 

Thorin paused before snorting. "I must be pretty out of it to not get that one." He crossed his arms, watching as the hobbit grabbed an almond, popping it into his own mouth with a small chuckle. "Must be." He said, before handing the bowl to Thorin - he accepted it, and after he had finished half of the bowl he started to feel better.

And far more tired with the excessive heat. Worldlessly handing the bowl back to Bilbo, he let out a yawn before fluttering his eyes opened and closed. "I feel like I'm in a sauna." He mumbled, finally closing his eyes all the way. "Good. The best way to get rid of a flu is to sweat it out." Bilbo said, holding in a yawn as he did so.

It didn't take long for Thorin to seemingly fall asleep - although Bilbo didn't leave. Instead he rested his head against the lump of a blanket, insisting that he'd leave in the next five minutes before closing his eyes. 

🍄

He leave after five minutes - instead he stayed there, his head resting against Thorin as he slept. Dís had been the one to find them, they had slept well into the afternoon. She and Balin must have been correct, considering that when see seen them they were still both asleep - and Thorin wore a soft smile well into his slumber.

She didn't want to wake them. Yet she needed Bilbo to come with her - so, gently shaking his shoulder, she attempted to wake him. It took a few minutes, but finally his head shot up - like a startled rabbit he looked around, quickly making eye contact with Dís before turning a shade of pink. "What time is it?" He mouthed, quickly standing up before brushing himself off. "An hour past noon, Bilbo," She said back, a gentle whisper. 

"Shhh, your secret is safe with me." She said, putting her pointer finger up to her lips before tilting her head towards the door. "Come on, you're following me around today. Princesses orders." Bilbo hesitated before nodding, walking beside her as they made their way out of the room - he made sure to gently close the door, not wanting to awake the sleeping King.

"It's not a secret," He mumbled under his breath. "I just fell asleep after cleaning his vomit up, apparently." She only nodded, a small smirk pressed against her lips. "Sure. I believe you."

The hobbit scoffed before rubbing his hands together, looking around the hallway as they continued to move forwards. "So, where are we going today based on the Princesses orders?" Dís walked, her head straight as if she were a man on a mission - she wore a darker blue dress today, her coat thrown on. "Outside. I heard you make tea - I've never been able to get my hands on the proper herbs to make it, and I'd very much like to try it."

He could see one of the exits now, and a small smile pressed against his lips as they walked out of the Castle. "Well, I'm not extremely familiar with the herbs around this area, I'm sure we'll be able to put something together." 

With a small nod she smiled, looking around. "I suppose you'd need to find the area with more trees - that'd be where plenty of herbs grow, correct?" Bilbo looked around for a second, eyeing the land up before speaking. "Yes, i think we should head West."

"Lead the way, Mr Baggins." She said in a teasing tone, Bilbo rolling his eyes with a small smile as he began to walk forwards. "So; Thorin?" She said, causing Bilbo to look over his shoulder. She quickly caught up, walking beside him. Her hands were tucked away in her pockets as she looked towards Bilbo. 

"Thorin?" Bilbo repeated the question - it wasn't even really a question; although he was sure Dís was trying to get at something. She seemed to think for a moment, rewording the question mentally before speaking again.

"You were in his room? What's the story with that?" She asked once more, Bilbo shrugging instantly. "He woke up and started vomiting, i found him some time later and well - cleaned him up? And then realized he's probably got a cold of some sort." Bilbo said. "A stomach flu, probably - although i wouldn't be surprised if he starts sneezing and coughing pretty soon. Anyways, i cleaned him up and.." Bilbo mumbled.

"And?" Dís repeated, confusion spreading across her face. "And he asked me to stay, until he fell asleep that is. So i did, and well, i suppose i fell asleep as well - i didn't mean to, and he most definitely doesn't know i did, so let's keep it as such?" He said. "It's not important either way, every single day on that ridiculous adventure, i had your _sons_ spooning me!" 

"They would too," She mused before chuckling. "Alright, alright, i think that's enough for me to be knowledgeable in the situation." She stated, staring forwards. "What do you mean? Situation?" Bilbo quickly questioned, glancing towards where she stared before looking towards the ground.

"Oh, Thorin and you?" She stated. "You've obviously been through something - i mean, well, it's hard to explain," She began. "My brother is a very stubborn man. So, I'm wondering why he's doing things he normally wouldn't." 

"What do you mean by that?" Bilbo asked, frowning as he tried to process whatever she was trying to get at. "Well; for starters, my brother isn't the type to allow a traitor to watch him well he sleeps. Not to mention, he planned out a room for you after you went to Dale-," Bilbo quickly cut her off, laughing as he did so.

"Wait, he did? I thought - well, i thought Fili and Kili decided to do that? The flowers, that is?" He said; shaking his head. "It was probably Fili and Kili - although I'll admit the first one was odd. Then again, maybe he's finally taking his head out of his ass and realizing i didn't do it to hurt him. Besides, that stupid stone was worth my percentage of the adventure." 

"Ahh, the Arkenstone." She said. "No, it's far less valuable in my eyes. Then again, the citizens of Erebor used to think of it as a stone from Mahal, so of course he'd he bitter." She stated, biting her lip as she did so. 

"Do you not believe in him? Mahal that is?" Bilbo questioned, frowning as he looked towards her. "Well.. Dwarven folk only have One. The one they were crafted with, they're two of the same soul. I don't understand how a different species could possibly be a dwarrows one. But." She stated. "I still believe in him, even if I'm confused." 

"A Dwarven's One?" Bilbo asked, frowning slightly as he looked towards her. "Take Tauriel and Kili for example." She said. "They're obviously.. what's the term folk like you use? Soulmates? She's risked everything for him, and well i may not like elves - it's clear that he's bound to do the same for her. She's barely able to stay in Erebor, although I've heard Fili say he's seen the Durin's braid in her hair when she does stop by." 

"It means they're courting - and soon to be wed. Once she gives up the freedom, i suppose Thorin will allow her to stay in the kingdom. After all, at that point, she's family." Bilbo nodded as she spoke. "It makes sense. They do appear to be in love." He smiled; looking at her as he did so. "You've had your One then. What happened to him?" 

"My One? Well, he's long gone now," She said softly. "And i doubt you'd want to hear a widow go on and on about his departure. But he was everything to me. I'm sure you'll find your One too, Bilbo." 

"What about Thorin then?" Bilbo blurted out, curiousity filling his eyes. "He has no children, i mean - did he not find a One?" Dìs paused, looking Bilbo over before smiling. "I think he still has a chance." 

With that she pointed towards the trees up ahead, grinning as she saw the leaves falling down - the colors of orange, yellow and red. Bilbo frowned slightly, eyeing the colors - it was closer to winter. Gandalf would have to be coming soon, although at this rate he would be traveling home in the snow.

🍄

It was Balin who awoke Thorin. The King had jurked awake, shooting up out of bed before going cross eyed - so willingly he layed back down, muttering under his breath as he did so. "Please Thorin," Balin said. "It's only for a few more days, you're being melodramatic." 

"Am i?" He asked, looking towards Balin before frowning. "Where's Baggins?" If Balin was here, then automatically Bilbo would be elsewhere - not doing his job, obviously. "With Dís, Princesses orders." He mused before sighing. 

"Oh," he said, blinking a dozen times before nodding. "Remind me to inquire about that later." Balin chuckled, grabbing the bowl he had set on the bedside table before handing it to Thorin. "Breakfast. Although it would be considered Lunch at this point."

"Did i really sleep in that late?" He mentally cursed; disappointed in the fact that Bilbo was seemingly right - he did have a flu of some sort. It wasn't fair. He'd much rather be doing anything else than sitting around and doing nothing, sweating out a cold in hopes of it going away.

"Sadly; yes," he mused, hesitating before pressing a hand to the other man's forehead. "Hm, i think it's getting cooler. How do you feel right now?" Balin asked, all before leaning back, running a hand through his white beard, tilting his head to the side as he did so.

"Hungry," The King mused, holding the bowl before sitting up, far more slowly this time, taking his sweet time as he ate, not wanting to deal with whatever this had to have been. Not now, at least. And preferably, not never. He didn't like being sick - the fact that he's been useless for this long makes him angry.

"Well, good. Means you're still kicking." Balin said, chuckling - before coming to an abrupt stop, glancing towards the bedroom door as a noise carried through the halls, a loud; vile noise of running - the door slammed open, Fili and Kili standing side by side with grins pressed against their lips. "Come on, come see this." Frankly, Thorin was content sitting where he was - at that moment, that is. He had food, and didn't want to chase after his problematic nephews.


	6. Chapter 6

Of course they still rushed after him - even if Thorin had his food, Balin had dragged him out of his room - which had led them outside. Together they looked towards the sky with Fili and Kili; watching as the white flakes of winter came pouring down. Snow always hit the mountain before it hit Dale - meaning it wasn't snowing down there just yet.

"Do you think it'll stick? I hope it does! I can't wait to have a snow ball fight - it's been forever since we've had one here." Dís mused, seemingly coming out of no where with Bilbo trailing behind her, an arm full of herbs with him as he did so. 

"And what do you think you're doing out here?" The hobbit said, eyeing the King before shaking his head. "You're just trying to stay sick, aren't you?"

"That makes no sense, considering he hates to be bedridden." Dís mused, looking towards Bilbo as she spoke. "What, maybe I'm cured already?" The King mused, looking towards the two. "As if," Bilbo said. "Although i do like to see your ambitions. It won't do anything, though, unless you're keeping up with what I've asked of you."

🍄

They all ate Dinner in the dining hall that night. Dís insisting Bilbo sit at the head of the table with her. Together they drank their tea, eating Bombur's newest dinner - spaghetti. Thorin sat at the head of the table, yawning he ate, eyeing their cups as they went on and on about how ridiculous the weather change was. 

"And really, it should still be fall - it's frustrating, considering Gandalf still hasn't shown up. Useless Wizard." Bilbo mused, a sigh falling from his lips. "And this point i should just count my blessings and start heading back before it snows in Dale-." Thorin cut him off, reaching over the table, grabbing the cup of tea before taking a sip from it.

"You're _sick_ -." Bilbo mumbled, frowning as he watched the King drink from his glass. "And you could have just asked. I would have poured you a glass." Thorin brought the cup down, licking his lips with a slight smile. "Tastes like plants, plants and sugar - do hobbits really enjoy this?"

"I'm enjoying it too, actually." Dís mused, eyeing her brother before chuckling. "And you did that on purpose, drinking out of his glass." Thorin raised his brow, setting the glass down beside Bilbo. "I've done nothing on purpose, dearest sister." He said, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah right," she said with a small scoff, rolling her eyes before looking back towards Bilbo. "I'm sure he'll still show up eventually - i mean, the bloody wizard can't be that useless; right?" She questioned. Thorin quickly scoffed; twirling some more of the pasta up with a fork before speaking. "Gandalf? As far as Wizard's happen to go, he's not the worst - but is he useless when it comes to being on time? I'd say so." 

"Wasn't it you who arrived late when you and yours happened to be pouring into Bilbo's house?" Dís teased ever so slightly. Thorin looked towards Bilbo before glancing back towards Dís. "I was looking for a house; not a rolling hill." He said, shrugging as he did so.

"A hill? You'll have to tell me about that too, Bilbo," Dís said, gently putting a hand over Bilbo's, a caring and kind gesture. The hobbit smiled, looking back towards Dís. "Of course, i can tell you all about my home - perhaps if Gandalf gets here before it snows on Dale, I'll be able to clean and restore the house to what it had once been when the adventure came to visit." 

The other dwarven men could have sworn that they had seen Thorin glance towards Bilbo's hand, a small frown pressed against his lips as he did so - it was a small gesture, a gesture that seemed to go unnoticed by the other two at the head of the table.

But a gesture that all but screamed 'when did you get that close to the King?'

🍄

"You need to lay down," Bilbo repeated, something he had to do a little too often lately - for some reason The King was far more stubborn than usual, even to his standards. It had been just after dinner when he had shown signs of it - the frowns; the wrinkles on his forehead. He was starting to remind him of the Thorin he had met back in The Shire, and truthfully, Bilbo didn't know how to feel about that.

"But-," The King was quickly cut off by Bilbo who sighed, shaking his head. "No buts, do you want to get better or not? You've got to sweat this cold out; whether you want to or not - and Thorin, where the hell are you going?" The hobbit finally gasped out as he watched The King walk out his bedroom door, completely ignoring the hobbit speaking to him.

Which obviously wasn't fair - he was stuck here until he made sure Thorin wasn't sick; and he'd be stuck in Dale until the damned Wizard came to find him - and he'd be stuck on the road, trying to find his home and make sure far off relatives hadn't done something stupid like sell it! He was choked, and currently he took out that anger by silently screaming, running his fingers through his hair.

Stupid Thorin, stupid dwarrows, very stupid Wizard's - and a ridiculous mountain, a home that was finally taken back. Shouldn't that be their happy little ending? Why did this have to drag out? 

He realized he should be following Thorin, so with an even deeper sigh he began to jog out of the bedroom, darting his eyes around as he made his way down the hallway - and there were foot prints in the snow. He nearly screamed out loud this time, all sense ability gone as he darted out into the snow, slipping and sliding everwhere.

Sure, he had seen snow before in Bag End - but he hadn't ever seen this much snow. It was enough to come up to his ankles, and it didn't seem like the snow would be stopping any time soon. Thorin really was an idiot if he thought he could go out into this.

And maybe Bilbo was an idiot, too. Thinking that he could talk reasonably to a stubbron King. 

Following the foot prints he continued along, heading out into the elements as the castle behind him seemed to disappear, leaving nothing but white and pressed in snow.

🍄

He could hear the hobbit calling his name from outside, he knew for a fact that he was close by. He sat inside a natural hot springs, sunk into the water as he looked up towards what would be the roof - crystals hanging down from the stone, shining in hues of blue, purple and pink.

Candles seemingly from the last time the thing had been used stuck around, and Thorin had already taken his time to light them, sending more light into the cavern of sorts. 

He nearly grinned, closing his eyes as he sat in the naturally heated water. If he really did have to sweat this cold out, this would be the better way of doing it - he was sure. 

The hobbit scurried into the cavern, gasping as he looked around. The King didn't bother to open his eyes, grinning for real this time as Bilbo looked around, brushing his hand against the stone walls. "You rushed out in the snow without a coat for this?" He said; turning his head to look towards Thorin who merely shrugged. "You ran behind me without a coat, not knowing where i was heading." He stated.

"That's not the point-." The hobbit stated, Thorin quickly cutting him off with a chuckle. "I believe yours is worse - at least i knew how close i was to my destination." 

Bilbo scoffed, crossing his arms before heading towards the water's edge. "I don't understand how you deal with that demonic powder - i was sliding around like a greased up pig." He stated, setting his feet into the water. "And it was cold to walk on. I've never had my feet be that cold before - even the Lonely Mountain had been warmer." 

"It's because you don't wear shoes, Baggins." The King stated, finally opening his eyes and glancing towards the other man's feet. "I'm sure if you did you could manage the snow just like any other dwarrow does."

"Perhaps i would," Bilbo said. "Although in a few days or so I'll have no use for.. winter shoes? I'd imagine it won't be snowing down below just yet. I hope, at least." He said, crossing his arms as he did so.

"No, not yet. Not for a few more days at least." Thorin stated, confirming that nothing had changed. Not yet at least. Yet both men couldn't put a word as to why they wanted things to change - and by all means, they'd most likely never speak about that want, not to eachother, at least.

So together they remained silent, enjoying it well it lasts. 


	7. Chapter 7

After they had traveled back to the castle, both men went to bed on their own terms. Come dawn, both men happened to be awoken by Fili and Kili; Kili deciding to wake Thorin; and Fili deciding to wake Bilbo.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bilbo questioned, right after he had been pulled out of bed. He didn't bother taking his clothes off last night, so, albeit in a sloppy manner, he was dressed. "Well it's breakfast of course! You can't miss breakfast! And then there will be snowball fights - and building snowmen and snow castles!" 

"What in the world is a snowman?" The hobbit mused, slowly making his way towards his bedroom door that had been left opened - not bothering to close it behind him as he wandered into the hall, making eye contact with Thorin who seemed equally displeased with being woken up for no reason. 

"You've never built a snowman before?" Fili asked, surprise spreading over his face before he grinned. "Jeez, I'm glad you're here then - i can't believe you haven't done that in Bag End, especially with how big your fields are - I'd imagine it would snow evenly everywhere without any real problem."

"That's the problem," Bilbo stated. "We rarely get any snow - i think it's snowed twice in my whole entire life time, and I'd imagine it was even less in my mother's time spent on earth." He mused, shaking his head with a chuckle. "You can tell me all about the luxuries of skating later, for now I'd appreciate getting some food considering I've been woken up early."

"Fine fine, breakfast first i suppose - and then we should make sure the coat Dís has been adjusting fits." He added before coughing. "Shit-," Kili, who had come up behind him, quickly smacked him across the head. "That was supposed to be a surprise!"

Thorin glanced towards Bilbo before shrugging, turning around and heading towards the dining room. With a small sigh the hobbit followed behind him, the bickering twins following as they continued to argue. 

When they finally reached the dining hall everyone else had already taken their seats. Bilbo was sat where he had been for dinner yesterday, smiling towards Dís. Thorin on the other hand hadn't made it to his seat yet, not before turning around and sneezing.

"Ugh," He mumbled. Bilbo quickly stood up, taking the napkin placed beside his plate - the only napkin at that table, he might add - and handing it to Thorin to blow his nose. The dwarf quickly accepted it, blowing his nose before throwing the napkin away and taking his seat.

"You know, i doubt you'd be sneezing if you had just stayed in bed last night," Bilbo said, taking his seat as well. "Watch it, the next time i sneeze it'll be directed towards you," Thorin said, yawning slightly, causing Dís to chuckle.

"Where was he?" She inquired, causing Bilbo to smile. "There's a hot springs area around here apparently. He made his way out into the storm and decided to take a bath to rid himself of his cold - i don't think he considered the fact that rushing back out into the cold afterwards wasn't a great idea, especially when he didn't even bring his coat."

"And you followed?" She said, almost in a teasing manner. Bilbo nodded, a small sigh escaping his lips. "Sounds like you both need tea - luckily, i requested Bombur to make a pot." She mused.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a life saver, Dís?" He asked, a smile forming that instantly reached his eyes - as if he were the happiest man at the table. Which of course, wouldn't be a wrong statement. As if on cue, Bombur began to come out, packing out dishes of bacon, eggs and buttered toast - and tea too, thankfully.

Thorin did protest the tea, saying that he didn't need a glass - although Bilbo poured him one anyways, making sure the dwarf didn't have a reason to steal his tea once again. 

Breakfast was easy to get through. Perhaps this is why the things that followed afterwards were far more chaotic in nature.

🍄

"Thank you for the coat Dís - although i haven't an idea as to why you're giving me one," The hobbit stated, quickly throwing on the light blue coat with a small smile. It was identical to hers and Thorin's, except far more light in color.

"You'll see why in a little while. I promise." She mused, a small smile pressed against her lips as she did so. "Alright alright, i trust you then. Now, lead the way," He said, following her as she made her way towards the main exit to the castle. In the distance Bilbo could see Thorin being attacked by Fili and Kili, who were wrapping a dozen scarfs around him with absolute glee.

Bilbo chuckled, heading towards them before having a ball of snow smack him in the back. Quickly he turned around, looking towards Dís who grinned, holding up another snow ball. She quickly aimed to throw, and Bilbo dropped down to the ground - causing the snow ball to hit Thorin.

Soon enough snow flew through the air, and Bilbo found himself hiding behind Dwalin, quickly building snow balls for the man to throw at the others well laughing. As soon as Kili realized this, he threw a snow ball towards Bilbo, a Cheshire grin instantly falling upon his lips. "You're a traitor! You're supposed to be on our side!" 

"Your side? Who said I'm on any side?" The man said in a teasing tone before throwing one of his premade snowballs at Dwalin, instantly leaping back.

🍄

The morning continued well into the afternoon, and before Bilbo could even think twice about lunch or dinner, it was nearly time for a goods night rest.

It was truly rare for a hobbit to forget about something as important as a meal - usually the thought was ignored by fear; although in this case it ought to have been pure bliss. He was able to enjoy himself and feel like he belonged once more, chucking balls of snow at his friends.

It was blissfully amazing. Well it lasted, at least. 

He had been taking a walk, and found himself in the throne room, glancing around. Maybe it was his need to wander that lead him here - really, he couldn't even remember why he headed this way, or why he'd ever want to. 

What he does remember though is sitting down for a good few minutes before hearing footsteps - turning his head around he watched as Thorin began to walk into the throne room. It didn't take him long to sit down beside Bilbo. 

And it didn't take long for Bilbo to break the silence.

"Why'd you get rid of the gold - this was where it was being stored, right?" The hobbit questioned, tilting his head as he looked towards the throne. "Or.. is it still in the castle?" He quickly added.

"It's downstairs if I'm correct. Although i could care less." Thorin quickly said, looking towards the throne as well. It was made out of stone, Bilbo was sure - and some other type of rock, or material. Maybe if he wasn't already confused from what Thorin had just said he would have asked about it.

Maybe things would have played out differently if he had.

"What do you mean?" He mumbled, raising a brow. "Balin advised it.. it makes me ill." Thorin had replied without any hesitation in his voice. 

"Ahh, so that's why you were such a bugger, right?" Bilbo teased, smiling, albeit awkwardly. He crossed his arms, basking in the silence for a moment or two. Thorin didn't bother to respond, so the hobbit supposed he should try again to.. lighten the tension? Or whatever this happened to be.

"My arm chair ought to be more comfortable," He said, gesturing towards the chair. "It's made out of stone, right? - and barely has any cushioning, too." He said, teasing slightly. "Dís would probably agree with me, too."

Thorin still didn't look towards Bilbo. Instead he continued to let his silence fill the room until finally he mumbled under his breath - and had something dropped or another sound rang out into the room, Bilbo wouldn't have heard it.

"Perhaps you should go back to your arm chair, then." Bilbo frowns, quickly turning towards The King. "I - erm, i didn't mean to make it sound like tha-." He was cut off, Thorin turning towards him with anger in his eyes. 

But there wasn't just anger. There was fear and.. Thorin looked worried. And Bilbo's breath hitched before he could even process what Thorin was saying. "You're relieved of your duties. I expect you out of Erebor tomorrow morning, Wizard or no Wizard. Go home, Bilbo." He hesitated, standing up quickly before he spoke again, a small whisper passing through his lips. "You don't belong here." 

He stayed there, watching as The King headed out of the throne room - not bothering to look back. And something in Bilbo shattered. He hadn't been expecting to stay - not by a long shot. But he hadn't expected this, either.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Fili mused, walking along side his brother towards their Uncle's room. "Of course - i mean, if you think about it, what could possibly go wrong!" 

"Well i mean, two minutes ago we just finished kicking his ass in a snow ball fight." Fili pointed out, causing his brother to chuckle. "Oh yeah. You're right, actually." 

They were heading to Thorin's room, carrying a bowl of stew - due to the fact most of the dwarfs had stayed outside, continuing to mess around in the snow and had missed Lunch and Dinner. Even Bilbo had stayed out - really, the only one's heading in happened to be Bombur and Dís, deciding that they'd actually enjoy lunch well they still could.

Without knocking they headed into the room. Thorin had been sitting on his bed, removing drenched socks before he looked towards them, a small smile on his lips as he did so. "Ooh, did Bombur make stew?"

"Rabbit." Kili said with a smile, walking forwards and setting the bowl on his bed side table before shrugging. "It's pretty good - me and Fili already scarfed down our share. And then Dís made us drink some gross plant water."

"She's really enthusiastic on that stuff. Maybe her and Bilbo should start a plant fan club or something - they can get the elves in on it too!" Fili said, chuckling ever so slightly. "I suppose you're not wrong, boys." Thorin said, a tinge of amusement coming from his voice.

He seemed to be in a decent mood, actually. Then again, the boys had long since learnt that Bilbo had that effect on Thorin - even if he himself would never admit it. He always seemed happier though when the halfing was around, and maybe it was because Bilbo really did have a heart of gold.

So they took a chance.

"So, is Bilbo staying then? For real?" Fili says, Kili quickly catching on to what his brother happened to be hinting at. He grins, nodding enthusiastically as if to agree. 

"Yeah Uncle - i mean he's helped a lot, and if Gandalf doesn't come he at least deserves a place to stay. Dale is just too cold for someone like him," Kili said, shrugging slightly as he spoke.

They were obviously attempting to manipulate him. Was it bad that it worked? They weren't particularly good at it, but deep down Thorin wanted - maybe even needed Bilbo to stay at this point. "I suppose you're not wrong," He said, agreeing with the other two.

Bilbo was helpful. And he was kind too, not to mention his eyes lit up with hundreds if not thousands of emotions whenever he looked towards Thorin, and in the end they were always different. Bilbo was perfect - and maybe Thorin had been ignoring that because Bilbo deserved more.

"Yeah, he has a heart of Gold, don't cha think, Fili?" Kili said, grinning from ear to ear as he looked towards his brother who simply nodded, grinning as well. "Yeah, I'd have to agree -."

And Thorin tuned them out. It didn't take long for them to eventually leave - and of course they hadn't realized that Thorin had frozen up. One simple statement was enough to make him think twice about Bilbo.

He liked Bilbo. He really liked Bilbo. In any other scenario he might ask to court the hobbit, in any other scenario he'd say that Bilbo is his One. And realizing that was terrifying. But it wasn't as terrifying as the possibility that he wasn't. 

These past few days had only reminded him about all the things he adored about Bilbo - his sarcastic nature, his ambitions, the way he completes something when he's set it as a goal. But what if deep down that wasn't what attracted him.

What if it was his 'golden' heart? Truthfully he knew how bizzare that sounded - Bilbo obviously had a real, beating and proper heart. It wasn't casted in gold. Yet it was perfect, just like gold - fragile and perfect. Was that why he wanted to keep the hobbit around? Why he wanted to see him, wake up beside him?

After he contemplated it he decided he needed to go for a walk - because maybe walking around would cure himself of this headache he had just gained. 

🍄

"Are you serious, boy?" Balin said, a groan leaving his lips as he paced in the room back and forwards. Thorin had just went knocking on his door, demanding to speak to him, at the time about Mahal knows what, before dragging him back to his room. 

He was ready to smack some sense into Thorin. This really was getting ridiculous - and it wasn't anyone else's fault but their own. Yes, Bilbo was included in that statement - because Thorin seemed to only listen to Bilbo without any hesitation. Unless of course he was cranky, or being an absolute idiot.

He spung around, facing Thorin as he did so. "You do realize you're pushing him away, correct?" The man said, crossing his arms - and he waited, waiting for an actual response. Moments passed before Thorin nodded, his lips slightly parting before he spoke.

"Yes, I'm aware." He stated, sitting on his bed as he did so. He was aware - this wasn't his fault! How could it be? He didn't want to deal with this - and it wasn't his fault Bilbo was so intoxicating, or his fault that Fili and Kili had decided the man had a heart of gold.

And it definitely wasn't his fault that deep down they were right.

"He's your One. Are you aware of that? Because everyone else in this castle is - for Mahal's sake, even Dwalin could tell the moment you drank out of his glass - which by the way, do you even know how ridiculous that was to watch? Trying to copy your father? Really?" Balin continued, waving his arms around as he spoke, making grand gestures like an actor on a stage - he was passionate about knocking Thorin down a peg or two, it seemed.

"It seemed like good idea, alright?" He said, taking a deep breath. His father used to do that to his mother all the time - Dís obviously knew this too, and didn't seem particularly surprised. Maybe Balin was right. Was it really that obvious? 

"Ugh," Balin said, running his hand through his hair before groaning once more. "I've never seen you more arrogant, nor so abrupt and stupid and ridiculous - it isn't over any form of gold, you blind fool." 

He cursed under his breath as he headed out of Thorin's room, leaving him to sit and think, just as he had done when the dwarf had been far younger - and as Balin headed out of the room he closed the door behind him, silently bickering to himself as he headed towards his own room.

Until.. he seen Bilbo's door. Hesitantly he knocks. No response. So, he checks to see if the door is open - and since it is, he heads inside, closing the door behind him.

He should talk to Bilbo too, well he's at it.


	9. Chapter 9

He took a deep breath before turning the doorknob to his own room, pushing the door itself open before heading inside. He gently closed the door behind him, grabbing a near by candle and pack of matches before finally giving himself light - and he nearly screamed when he did.

" _Balin!?_ " The hobbit yelled in a whispering tone, sending a glare towards the white haired man who happened to be sitting on his bed. The dwarf simply looked towards the other, taking a sip out of whatever he happened to have in his glass. "Baggins." He said, a simple way of saying hello.

"Wha-." The hobbit mumbled, glancing the dwarf up and down before sighing. "How long have you been sitting here for? Do i even want to know?" He mused, shaking his head. Balin simply stood up, setting his glass down. "I doubt you'd want to listen to my tales of getting into your room - really, you ought to lock your doors well Fili and Kili are around," He began, taking a few steps closer.

"I do have a question for you, though." Balin finally stated, coming to a complete stop before crossing his arms. "Ask away," Bilbo quickly said - perhaps too quickly, although he was curious. What could Balin possibly want to talk about at this hour? 

"What was Thorin to you?" He said, causing the hobbits eyes to widen - he paused for a moment, as if he had forgotten how to speak. Mentally he searched for the right words. "He was," the hobbit mumbled out. Quickly he glanced towards the floor, biting the inside of his cheek as he continued. "To me, he was... he was my friend." Bilbo stated.

"Thank you Master Baggins," Balin said; uncrossing his arms before heading back towards where he had set his cup down; picking it up before turning towards the door. Bilbo watched him, one final question running through his head.

"Why?" He mumbled, tilting his head to the side. "Just.. why?" Balin turned back towards him, a smile pressed against his lips. "I'm proving a point to myself; now.. get some rest. I'd imagine tomorrow will be busy for you - you're due to return to Dale, after all."

"I suppose you're right," The hobbit said, biting his lip before nodding. "Yes, I'll be returning to Dale tomorrow. I'll be up just after sun rise, and if I'm gone before then, just know that my heart stays with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." 

"But not Thorin himself," Balin stated. A cheeky come back before he spun himself around, quickly leaving the room before Bilbo could respond. 

Not Thorin Oakenshield himself indeed.

🍄

The knocks on her door had been frantic - for a moment she was wondering if Fili and Kili had pulled another prank and gotten themselves in a risky situation - but when she opened the door she came face to face with Bilbo Baggins.

Which of course had caused her to pause. She didn't exactly expect Bilbo to be awake at this time - he looked like the type who went to bed as soon as possible. But maybe she was wrong - it wouldn't be the first time she was, after all.

She doesn't ask any questions. Instead she just lets the hobbit in, backing away from the door, heading towards the hot water she had already been boiling by her personal fire place - she takes the pot, bringing it over to her burnt wooden table, grabbing two mugs before pouring the hot water into each.

The herbs had already been boiling in the water, so, without needing an extra step, she was able to pass Bilbo a mug with a small smile pressed against her lips as she did so.

"My brother's always been difficult, if that's why you're here at least." She said, breaking the silence as she sat down at the table, being sure to mind the hot pot. "I've noticed," the hobbit states, taking a sip from the mug before sighing, holding it with both hands as he stares towards Dís.

"I'm leaving Erebor. Tonight that is." He says, his lips pressed together immediately after, a small frown spreading across his face. Dís looked shocked. She quickly set down her glass, preparing herself to listen - and also saving her precious mug, that she knew for a fact would fall to the ground and smash into hundreds of pieces if she didn't set it down.

She was a klutz after all, by nature. 

"He.. well," Bilbo began, crossing his arms. He didn't want to necessarily relive the conversation he had just had - so instead he sighs. "He's obviously against me no matter what. He doesn't like me. And frankly, if you ask me - i shouldn't have even come here in the first place." The haunting statement he had just heard echoed through his head again.

You don't belong here. 

Dís nodded, looking towatds the hot pot. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Bilbo." She frowned, hesitating before looking back up towards the man, tilting her head to the side. "Because i know for a fact that he'll miss you."

"That's doubtful," Bilbo said, a weak smile spread across his face. "I suppose i just wanted to thank you - and apologize for leaving so abruptly. I'd do the same for the others, although i imagine half of them would kick down Thorin's door without hesitation."

Dís nods as if she understands, rubbing her thumb against the palm of her hand before taking a deep breath. "Where will you be going, then?"

"Dale. To pack my things up, of course. I can't afford to wait for Gandalf any longer - and, well, I'd rather make it to Mirkwood before the snow falls there, too." He says, running a hand through his overly grown out hair - really, he needed a hair cut around now. 

Perhaps when he's back in the Shire he'll finally get one.

"Take my spare pair of boots then if you're planning on traveling. They'll be big - but it'll be better then nothing, I'd imagine. Keep you warm." She muses, standing up before heading towards a half opened closet, grabbing a pair of fur boots before turning back towards Bilbo, passing them to him.

He smiled, gratefully taking them before speaking. "Thank you."

🍄

They rushed down the halls together, bright, idiotic smiles against their lips as they made their way towards his room - Bilbo's room, that is. Today they wanted to get him early, hopefully before Dís, and show him everything he had yet to learn - Fili and Kili had been the ones who suggested it.

And Ori and Nori had gone along with the seemingly crazy idea.

So, when they had finally reached his door - standing in front of it for a moment or two as whispers escaped their lips, soft and sweet - Fili finally knocked. And waited. You see, the thing about waiting, is that it's something extremely hard to do. Fili personally didn't have the time, nor the need to wait and give people any sort of personal space - Kili was his brother, after all.

But he wanted to do this right. Since, he obviously needed Bilbo to like him - with what Kili and Nori had been talking about yesterday, it sounded very plausible that Bilbo had a chance of joining the Durin Family. And if that happened, he wanted to be liked more than Kili. He probably already was, honestly. 

But the waiting practically drove him insane - and after a few moments he finally decided to open the door, poking his head inside. Bilbo was probably sleeping - he just needed a wake up call, right? And then he'd be up and ready to start the day - he always was after Kili and himself had woken him up during the adventure. 

But there was no lump in the bed - actually, the bedding was perfectly made, as if it hadn't even been slept in. And the room itself was spotless - pretty soon Nori and Ori had shoved past him, heading inside and glancing around.

And when Fili had finally forced himself into the room - he knew exactly what had happened, Bilbo was gone, it didn't take any amount of detective work to realize what the hell had happened - he saw a single green handkerchief. 

The one that originally had been tied against the doorknob. 

He didn't even need to speak - him turning around to exit the room was enough for everyone else. He all but ran to his Uncle's room, slamming his fists against the door before throwing it open, a glare in his eyes. 

"I thought he was staying?" Fili said, entering the room, gesturing around as he did so. "I thought you'd.. _you'd_ pull your God damn head out of _your_ ass!" He was screaming now - anyone on this side of the castle would probably hear him, yelling in a fit of anger.

Thorin woke up because of it. For a moment he looked like a deer in the headlights, a questioning look spread across his face - before reality began to sink in, and he seemed to realize just what was going on.

"I was wrong." Fili said, running a hand through his hair as the other three hesitantly entered the room, watching Fili as he spoke - not exactly knowing whether or not they should voice their opinions on the matter, too.

"I was wrong. You're a coward! - You can't even face the man who'd do anything for you. You'd rather watch him suffer, watch him leave?" He took a few dozen steps forward, Thorin quickly sitting up as he did so - until his nephew was close enough that he could feel his breath. 

"I can't even believe you. I.." Fili said, the anger slowly leaving his face - it was replaced with something worse, Thorin thought. Sadness. Bitterness towards no one else but him and -..disappointment. Real disappointment. 

Fili turned away after half of a second, not even facing his brother as he spoke - walking out of the room. "I'm going back to my room. Don't bother trying to find me - Kili, tell Bombur to send my breakfast there."

He didn't slam the door - he didn't scream after that. And maybe that was worse. Thorin couldn't handle disappointment - he could handle the anger, rightfully so Fili should be angry - but he couldn't handle whatever the hell that had been.

Maybe it was because he hadn't been expecting Bilbo to leave so soon.

"He's gone already?" Thorin asked, his voice but a whisper as he glanced towards the others - as if he had any right to be shocked. Nori seemed to hesitate for a moment or two, as if silently saying that exactly. 

"I don't know what you expected," He begun, leaning against the wall before shrugging. "Whatever you've done this time has sent him away faster than Smaug - it's impressive, really, considering you're not a fat red dragon."

There was a frown spread across his face as he spoke - Thorin quickly realized that Nori seemed to be disappointed in him, too. Well obviously - he hadn't even realized why he had to do what he did. Although Balin had already discredited that, hadn't he? Either way - it wasn't right. It seemed like everyone in this room would be disappointed in him - whether or not he explained his side of the story.

"Y'know." Kili says; scratching the back of his head. "I really thought you'd come through for once. You really did seem happier these days. But.. maybe i was wrong." He paused - standing still for a moment before shaking his head, turning around and heading towards the door.

Nori and Ori headed out behind him, not even stating goodbye - they leave the door open too, and for once, Thorin realizes just how bad he screwed up.


	10. Chapter 10

When he had finally arrived at Dale, Bard had still been awake - ready to greet him, as if he had been expected. Perhaps he had been waiting every night since he had left, considering the bags under his eyes had only multipled since he had last seen him.

When he had finally arrived he was offered his original space to stay - it was still up, not quite packed yet. When he had declined Bard seemed surprised, confused and almost offended - before Bilbo explained just what his plan was.

Bard left him as he unpacked his original set up, rolling up blankets and what little he had - he'd need them on the trip back, especially since no one else would be traveling with him. Before he had Fili and Kili constantly spooning him - trapping the heat inbetween the three of them. Now he'd have no one but himself - the only way to trap heat in would be a blanket, no matter how thin.

When the sun finally began to rise - someone would just be going to wake him now, he was sure - Bard finally came back. The sound of his people waking up and starting the day flowing outside of the almost taken down tent when he had entered.

"I've brought you something. And breakfast, of course." He said, lifting the bowl in his hands up a little more - making sure he didn't spill it before passing it over to the hobbit. "Thank you - what's the something other than breakfast?" Bilbo mused, sitting down on the ground with the bowl - Bard did the same, pulling a satchel from seemingly no where.

"A few extra blankets, food and plently of room for your other belongings." Bard stated, a small smile. He looked around for a moment, rubbing his hands together. "It's bound to snow. I'm glad you've actually got a decent boots and a coat-." He said, gesturing towards Bilbo. "The boots are a little big. Although I'm glad I've got them - better than nothing, i suppose." 

"Good." Bard mused, a small smile pressed against his lips as he passed the satchel to Bilbo. "I wish you luck then. Do visit if you ever get the chance - you're always welcomed in Dale." 

"As are you to The Shire." Bilbo says, a greatful look as he does so - it would be cheesy to say that this was almost a happy ending. It wasn't. But perhaps he was clinging on to whatever joy he could get at the moment.

After a few minutes passed, Bilbo eating whatever was in the bowl - he had been spoiled the last few days, he couldn't even tell whatever this mush was - Bard finally speaks again. "Well then. I suppose this is Good bye." He says - seemingly looking for a farewell in response. 

But he doesn't get one. Instead Bilbo smiles, a bright smile. "Do you wish to tell me Good bye? Or are you implying that it's time to hurry up and leave whether i want to or not? Or, do you feel that saying bye is the only thing left to do? Or that perhaps, it is a good day to be departing on?"

Bard hesitates. His head is tilted to the side and for a moment he looks at Bilbo like the hobbit is a mad man of some sorts - he doesn't blame Bard. When he had heard something similar to this just over a year ago, he had been quite surprised himself. Worried, even. And confused - so confused.

But he smiles, letting the silence stay for a few more moments before speaking. "All of them at once, yet none of them at the same time." It's easy to tell that the response is a joke of some sort - a twisted one at that, but still, a joke is a joke. And, Bilbo did have to stop himself from laughing at it - it was a decent response for what the hobbit had asked him.

"Good." He smiles, nodding as he looks towards the human. "Until we meet again, then?" Bard offers, caution in his voice as he did so - it implies that they will, yet at the same time, seemingly holds no ties or obligations to meet again. 

"Until we meet again." Bilbo says, and it's the closest thing to a Good bye that they'll have. Because Good bye means letting go of something - and although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he really doesn't want to let go of this place, or Erebor for that matter. But he knows he has to.

For a moment he debates whether or not it's too late to beg to stay - but then he realizes that Fili and Kili would chase him down, and probably talk Dís into it too. He's got to go, after all - and sooner than later, too, if he wants to leave without struggle.

So he stands, and Bard stands as well. He finishes stuffing everything else into the satchel Bard had given him before throwing it on his back, taking a deep breath before nodding. He smiles at Bard for what seems to be the final time before -

Screaming. Loud screaming. Not necessarily painful screaming - but screaming that caused pain to everyone else around it, due to the fact that it was that loud. Both Bard and Bilbo can only make out one word before rushing out of the tent - the word being 'hobbit'.

"Is this really happening again?" Bard says, laughing as he does so - he's the first to exit the tent, the first to see whoever is out there. "I suppose it's becoming a routine." Bilbo offers, trailing behind him - it takes him a moment to finally see the person who had been yelling, considering he his no where as tall as Bard, who had been blocking his way.

It's none other than Thorin. Who's wondered off without a coat again. And snow is finally pouring out from the sky - small, gentle flakes that instantly melt when they touch anything else but air.

"You're an idiot-." Bilbo says, rushing up towards him immediately after dropping the satchel on the ground. "You're going to freeze! Are you wanting to be sick again? You've still got a sniffle from staying outside all of yesterday. Do you've got a deathwish or something?" 

Thorin stands there - his eyes focused on Bilbo before he finally speaks. "I am an idiot." He says. Instantly, a wave of confusion hits Bilbo - he never expected those words to ever fall out of Thorin's mouth. Not like that, at least. "I'm a blind idiot who doesn't know what's good for him." Thorin continues, brushing a hand against his mouth before continuing. 

"Or what he needs. Or what he wants even-." He repeats, and for a moment Bilbo thinks he's dreaming - there's absolutely no way Thorin is saying any of this. "And I'm cold." He adds. "And ill - i nearly threw up this morning, but it's not because I'm sick."

"What are you trying to get at, Thorin?" Bilbo finally asks, his brows raised as he looks towards the King - someone who had been furious with him less then a few hours. Although that anger seemed to be gone. 

"I.." Thorin takes a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "I know it's not formal - but there's nothing formal about whatever this is." He states. "I'd like to be your idiot, if you give me the chance."

"You don't have to - i wouldn't blame you. I'd understand - because I'm not going to change, not all at once - I'm still going to be stubborn. And idiotic. But I'm cold." He puts his hand in his pants pocket, hesitating as he pulls something out.

"I'm cold, and you're just enough to get me through the winter - and I'm ill, but it's not because I'm sick. I think at least. It's because realizing what I'm doing - disappointing everyone around me that only wants the best for both of us, is making me ill. And I'm a blind idiot.." His breath hitches as he pulls out the Arkenstone - holding it in front of Bilbo before speaking, his voice but a whisper this time around.

"Because I'm only just now realizing what i could be loosing." 

Bilbo stays silent. He looks Thorin up and down - feeling the group that had formed around the two of them, the eyes watching them - he had only just realized they were still in Dale, that Bard was behind him wondering what the hell was going on - and that people were watching in awe, because the King of Erebor had just asked a hobbit for a very informal courtship.

He's not worth it. Thorin deserves so much more, that is. And if he weren't a stubborn ass that knew how to properly communicate things - well, perhaps he would already have plently. He's also surprised - he had been given multiple hints by others throughout his stay in Erebor. But he had thought they had just been joking - teasing Thorin ever so slightly for their own amusement. 

He looks towards the Arkenstone once more. And he tries to imagine.

If he doesn't take it, he goes back to Bag End. To his arm chair - his old life in The Shire. He'll go back to planting his flowers and watching them grow, getting older and older with each passing day. 

But if he doesn't. If he takes the stone..

They share a room.

And Thorin is always busy - when isn't he busy? He goes about his days attending meetings with other near by kingdoms - Bilbo has yet to learn the names of all of them, he's sure there's plenty he hasn't even met yet. These are meetings that Bilbo tries to avoid, although sometimes, Thorin enjoys having him at his side - takes pride in it. Especially when there's elves. 

Bilbo acts like he doesn't know this, always trying to keep those meetings non-troublesome as possible. But he always joins in on meetings that involves Dale - Thorin never tells him that he can't, after all. They're married, and at this point, he's recognized as just as important as Thorin. In Erebor, he'd go as far as to say, that he's even more loved than the beloved King. 

But on days he doesn't have to attend some ridiculous political meeting - he's never been great at politics, after all - he slowly but surely transforms the room they share together. Little by little, he adds a library - it's the first thing he buys. Books - old books. He gets Balin to fix them up. They're all on Dwarvish culture at first - and then he starts finding books on his own culture and grabs those as well. Pretty soon he's got the perfect library for him and Thorin.

And he gets matching arm chairs, too. 

When spring rolls around he starts a garden - he has an indoor garden in his old room, but it's not the same as having a perfect row of flowers. Instead, his indoor garden grows herbs - he makes tea out of fresh herbs for Dís and himself, and has even bought a few books on the art of tea making to re-inform himself. 

He starts a garden, though. Flowers are scattered around Erebor - and in the center of his garden, there's an Oak tree. The one he has yet to plant. It's huge now, each day he waters it - and although it isn't taller than Thorin yet, the dwarven man seems to be proud. 

Even though Thorin is always busy, he finds time out of his day to walk down to that Oak tree with lunch - it's become a routine for the both of them. They spend an hour together, just the two of them, bright beside that Oak tree. It would be heaven.

Just the two of them.

They'd grow old. Keep eachother warm. And in another universe he goes back to Bag End - back to The Shire. To a life he had worked so hard to gain, before throwing it all away selfishly - in another life he gets his house back, hides from the rest of the world and dies alone without any real worry.

But in this universe.. he stays where he belongs. He's never belonged in The Shire - he realizes this now. He doesn't belong here, either - not in Dale at least. But he belongs with Thorin. And where ever Thorin is, is as homely as it's ever going to get for the both of them.

He takes the Arkenstone. 

And Thorin _Smiles_.


	11. Chapter 11

The smoke wrapped around the old Oak tree branch - the wind had been pushing it around him for a while now. He originally had been attempting smoke rings - although, somewhere along the adventure, it appears he had lost his once found talent.

Or maybe he was just getting lazy.

That's when he sees him. Gandalf, that is. The Wizard sits down beside him, wordlessly, and Bilbo offers his pipe up - he accepts, and together they sit in what's nearly silence, listening as the tree leaves rustle. 

Until finally, after what seems like ages, Gandalf speaks.

"So, you stayed?" Bilbo glances towards him - he's got this look in his eyes, as if he knew all along what had been happening. Bilbo's almost in the right mind to hit him then and there - or yell, but honestly, he's in a good mood. He'll get angry later, right now he just wants to relax. 

"I suppose so. Yes." He replies, Gandalf instantly grinning from ear to ear as he did so - sucking on the pipe before blowing a perfect smoke ring. In this wind? He probably used magic - he had to have used magic. "It took you long enough." Gandalf states, passing the pipe back - and now Bilbo really wants to hit him.

But he keeps his cool and smiles. "I could say the same thing, Gandalf."

All of the sudden Frodo Baggins comes up out of nowhere, he's only around four - and the young hobbit instantly dives onto Gandalf's back, wrapping his arms around the Wizard with a smile. "Mr. White beard!! Do you like my tree? Dad planted it for me when he knew i was coming - isn't it amazing?" 

"I'd have to say so, Frodo." Gandalf muses, turning his head over his shoulder. "Leave the old Wizard alone - he's probably been talking to elves anyways." Bilbo turns his head as well, midway through attempting another smoke ring - he coughs before smiling at Thorin, who smiles back at him before sitting down.

"Ew, elves." Frodo says, frowning - Bilbo only chuckles, shaking his head. "Frodo my boy, what's wrong with elves?" 

"They don't like bacon!" Frodo says, pouting as he did so - the moment he had found out Elves didn't eat meat was the moment he began to dislike them. Bacon had been Bard's new invention - and Frodo was it's number one fan.

Gandalf chuckles, shaking his head as he pats his lap, gesturing for Frodo to come and sit down. He does, almost instantly forgetting about that elf business before Gandalf speaks. "Have your father's ever told you how they met?" 

"No, i don't think so." Frodo says, giggling as he speaks. "But Auntie D-D has told me about Dad and Dada's wedding." Bilbo raises his brow, chuckling as he leans against the Oak tree. "Oh, let's not get into that story again - Dís always loves teasing me about that one. I think i had a little too much wine."

"You think?" Thorin said, teasing him with a small smile as he did so - he wrapped his arms around Bilbo, resting his head on the hobbit's with a grin. 

"Well," Gandalf said, smiling as he did so. "How about i tell you a story, Frodo?" Frodo's eyes instantly lit up. He looked towards the Wizard, a great smile on his face as he nodded. "Yes please!"

Gandalf pauses. He clears his throat, nodding slightly before finally speaking. "In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit."


End file.
